tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shredders Revenge
Shredders Revenge ist die 13. Episode von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014). Handlung Die Folge beginnt an den Docks: Hun und die Purple Dragons warten bereits auf Shredder: Andreas: Halt Stop! Wir frieren uns hier den Arsch ab und dieser Shredder ist immer noch nicht da! Hun: Werde nicht ungeduldig Andreas! Axe: Ja ne is klar. Shredder’s Van kommt in Begleitung mit 2 schwarzen SUV’s an den Docks an, aus dem Van steigen Shredder und Tiger Claw: Hun: Guten Tag Shredder. Shredder: Haben sie die Waffen Hun? Hun: Ja, geben sie mir das Geld und sie haben die Waffen! Shredder: Tiger Claw gib es ihm! Tiger Claw: Wie ihr Wünscht Meister. Tiger Claw gibt Hun den Koffer voller Geld, Hun öffnet ihn und Zählt das Geld: Hun: 100 Tausend Dollar genau, war schön mit ihn Geschäfte zu machen die Waffen sind im Linken Container. Shredder: FS-12 FS-12: Ja Meister? Shredder: Räum den Container mit FS-21, FS-17, FS-13 und FS-29! FS-12: Wie ihr Wünscht Meister. Leo, Iris, Ratchet und Donni wir haben was zu erledigen! Leo Freud: Ich heiße Leo Freud, Raffi! Raffi: Ey verdammt nochmal du regst dich auf wenn ich dich nur Leo nenne und du nennst mich den ganzen Tag Raff! Ratchet: Boah ey schon wieder so n Drecks Container aufräumen, wir sind Foot-Soldaten und keine Putz Ninjas!! Iris: Regt euch nicht permanent auf ihr drei!! Donni: Ich Reg mich auch nicht auf wenn man mich von der Seite anmacht. Shredder: Ich bezahle euch fünf Vollidioten wohl zu viel würde ich euch bezahlen, hört auf zu Streiten und geht an die Arbeit! Raffi, Iris, Leo, Ratchet, Donni: Okay Meister. Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! '''The wise guy is Michelangelo THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime und Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Hauptteil Während die 5 Foot-Soldaten den Container ausräumen sind die Turtles gerade im Hauptquartier, Leonard sitzt trübselig im Gemeinschaftsraum: Raph: Was ist den los Leo? Setzt sich zu ihm: Leo: Ach garnichts. Raph: Fehlt dir Karai? Leo: Wie kommst du den darauf? Raph: Vielleicht weil ich weis das du sie Liebst? Leo: Ja ich gebs zu, ich vermisse sie. Raph: Du wirst zwar eh nie ja sagen aber ich Frage dich Trotzdem wollen wir uns an Shredder Rächen? Leo: Ausnahmsweise Ja! Raph: Ok ich sage den anderen Bescheid. 1 Stunde später sind die Turtles bei Shredders Hauptquartier angekommen: Leo: Don schallte die beiden Wachen da unten leise aus! Donnie: Okay bin schon dabei Donatello klettert leise das Dach runter und schleicht sich an die Wachen ran, schlägt von hinten beide mit dem Bo-Stab K.O und gibt den anderen ein Zeichen das sie Runterkommen solllen: Währenddessen betritt eine Foot-Technikerin den Thronsaal des Shredder’s: Shredder: Was gibt es FT-19? FT-19: Die Turtles sind eingedrungen. Shredder: Sie wollen sich anscheinend auch Rächen, ihr 5 Vollidioten da hinten Kämpft mit FT-19 gegen die Turtles! Ach ja und wenn ihr Versagt fliegt ihr. Raffi: Wir werden schon nicht Versagen wenn Jelly uns Anführt. Genau in diesem Moment kommen die Turtles reingestürmt: Leo: Du Wirst für Karai büßen Shredder! Shredder: Nein! Ihr werdet für sie büßen, ihr 6 Vollidioten Angriff! Die 6 Foot greifen die Turtles an: Iris: Achtung Donni von Links! Donnie: Hä? Donni: Hä was? Iris: Oh Man. Donatello Besiegt Donni und daraufhin auch Iris: Donni, Iris: Bitte lass uns am Leben, wir ergeben uns… Raffi: Leo von hinten! Leo Freud: Ich Heiße Leo Freud! Leo: Was zum? Leo ist so verwirrt das er nicht merkt das Leo Freud von der Seite kommt und ihn zu Boden schlägt: Raph: Nein! Leo! Raph greift ohne zu zögern Leo Freud an und besiegt ihn: Raph: Jetzt wirst du Sterben! Ratchet: Nein! Lass ihn in Ruhe! Ratchet rennt auf Raph zu dieser kann ihn jedoch mit Leichtigkeit besiegen: Ratchet: Bidde lass uns Leben. Donnie: Lass sie! Raph: Okay. Raffi: Was sollen wir jetzt tuen Jelly? Jelly: Ich habe keine Ahnug. Michelangelo rennt auf die beiden zu und besiegt sie mit Leichtigkeit: Mikey: Booyakasha! Leo kommt wieder auf die Beine: Leo: Jungs Attacke!!! Die Turtles greifen Shredder an, dieser wird ein paar Mal von ihnen getroffen: Shredder: Ihr werdet mich Niemals Besiegen! Leo: Dann zeig doch was du kannst! Shredder greift die Turtles an und streckt ein nach dem anderen nieder: Leo: Rückzug Jungs! Die Turtles verschwinden durch die Löcher im Dach: Shredder: Verdammt! Jetzt konnte ich die Waffen nicht gegen die Turtles einsetzen. So und jetzt zu euch 6 Unfähigen Vollidioten, Ihr seid Gefeuert da ihr zu unfähig für den Foot-Clan seid! Iris, Jelly, Ratchet, Leo Freud, Iris, Donni, Raffi: Jeah endlich Frei. Die 6 Foot verlassen das Hauptquartier, kurz darauf Treffen sie auf die verletzten Turtles die gerade auf dem Nachhause weg sind: Raph: Och nein nicht die schon wieder. Raffi: Wir wollen euch nichts Böses, der Schredder hat uns nämlich gefeuert weil wir zu Unfähig sind. Raph: Können wir denen vertrauen? Leo: Ja. Stellt euch doch mal vor. Donni: Ich bin Donni beziehungsweise Foot-Soldatin Nummer 29 Iris: Ich bin Iris beziehungsweise Foot-Soldatin Nummer 17 Jelly: Ich bin Jelly beziehungsweise Foot-Technikerin Nummer 19 Raffi: Ich bin Raffi beziehungsweise Foot-Soldat Nummer 12 Leo Freud: Ich bin Leo Freud beziehungsweise Foot-Soldat Nummer 21 Ratchet: Und ich bin Ratchet beziehungsweise Foot-Soldat Nummer 13 Leo: Schön euch Kennenzulernen. Iris: Sollen wir euch nach Hause helfen? Leo: Ja wäre nett Ende Trivia *Die 6 Foot Ratchet, Donni. Iris, Leo Freud, Raffi und Jelly sind angelehnt an 6 Chatter des Deutschen 2012 TMNT Wikis an Donni29, Iris17, Socke21 A.K.A. Leo A.K.A Leo Freud, RaffiPLAYS, JellyPuppy (Grüße an euch ^^) *Die Refernz der FS-Nummern bilden die Foot Soldaten, welche ebenfalls FS-Nummern tragen, der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie des Users Socke 21. Dennoch herrscht kein weiterer Zusammenhang zwischen beiden Varianten. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten